A different world
by Romania-Anime
Summary: In this story, the characters are the same but in another mood and they not behave like in the anime.Pairings LeonSoraYuriLayla


**_The path of succes is a complicated maze!_**

**_CHAPTER 1-The Failure_**

**Kaleido Stage is one of the most famous circuses in the whole world.The lights, the colours, everything.Situated in the city Cape Mary,in America,Kaleido Stage is a royal of beauty.It was built on some kind of artificial island on the ocean.A bridge leads to Kaleido Stage's gate.**

**But not everyone could afford to go to see the wonderful shows from this fantastic world, Kaleido Stage. Being an international atraction,Kaleido Stage was a very expensive place.Not everybody could see the beautiful Layla Hamilton and the handsome Yuri Killian executing the famous act named "The Golden Phoenix".Not everyone could hear lady Sarah Dupont's angel voice singing from up above the stage and enjoy her songs.**

**But this fantastic place is leaded by a great man,sir Kalos Eido.Kalos was the one who built Kaleido Stage and made it be what it is nowadays.He brought talented artists from all over the world and made them become true Kaleido Stars.But there are two fabulous stars.The beautiful golden pair of America.Layla Hamilton and Yuri Killian . **

**Layla is the daughter of a great business man,Richard Hamilton.Layla's mother died when she still was a little girl.The two things that Layla loved most are her father and the stage.The best friend of Layla is young Sora Naegino.A wild red hair with brown chocolate eyes:that was Sora Naegino.A huge soul,a great ambition and a strong desire pushed her to become Layla's partener for one of the most amazing and difficult act from the whole history of Kaleido Stage:The Legendary Maneuvre. **

**As for Yuri, well, at first all that he wanted when he came at Kaleido Stage was to revenge that horrible day in his childhood.The day that he saw his belowed father falling from the trapez straight in the claws of death.From that day, he swore he will revenge the losing of his father, Arlon Brass. But as the time passed, Yuri learned to love the stage, but, all tough he didn't want to recognise, he started loving Layla, too.He was simply charmed by her beauty and elegance.In fact Yuri felt something special for Layla from the very begining,when Kalos presented herself to Yuri as his new partner. The only one in front of whom Yuri recognized his feelings for the extremely beautiful and talented,Layla was his friend,almost his brother,Leon Oswald.Leon was one of the greatest artists in the world,too,but he didn't performe at Kaleido Stage. **

**At last,Yuri convenced Leon to come and performe at Kaleido Stage with him.This way,Leon will become even more famous then he already was and, of course,he could meet the love of Yuri's life,Layla,the Golden Legend.**

**Today, Leon and Yuri arrived at Kaleido Stage. The sun was shining and the wind was blowing slowly. A red car,Yuri's car parked in front of the Kaleido Stage. From the car, got out Yuri, the blond rusian prince and Leon, the french god of death. Everyone was waiting for them. Layla, Sarah,Sora, Ken and all the other performers from Kaleido Stage.Kalos wished Leon welcome to Kaleido Stage. Leon amazed everyone with his coldness. But, in his way, something atracted Leon's staring.It was a beautiful face,something that you don't see every day of your life. At least that was what he thought. This wonderful face was nobody else's face than Sora's. The young japanese girl remembered Leon someone, but he didn't know who. **

**When Leon went into his room,Yuri talked to him about Layla.He told him:**

**Yuri: "Leon, I can't stop thinking of her. I'm very in love with her."**

**L:"Yuri, listen to me! You will suffer because she doesn't even look at you.At least, not as a lover.She doesn't see you anything more than a friend. Will you please take a break and listen to me for at least 3 seconds! I wanted to ask you about a girl I saw.I don't know what her name is,but she's very beautiful."**

**Y:"Who,Sora?" **

**L:"I don't know.I think she's a friend of Layla.She's got red hair and she's very young."**

**Y:"Yes.We are talking about the same person.Her name is Sora Naegino."**

**In that moment, Sora entered the room.**

**Sora:"What's it about me guys?I just heard my name."**

** Y:"What's going on,Sora? Can we help you?" **

**S:"I just wanted to present myself to Leon.I am Sora Naegino.But I can see that Yuri already told you about me."**

**L:"I'm Leon Oswald.I supose you already know a few things about me."**

** S:"Of course.I admire you.I'm amazed by your extraordinary talent."**

** Leon blushed.**

**And time passed from that.From that first day, Leon tried and tried to remember who does Sora seem to.He felt something special for her and he didn't know what was happening to him.**

** But one day, Kalos organised an audition for the main female role in their new story: Dracula.The role was for Mina Murray, the girl with whom Dracula falls in love.**

**Oh!But we forgot to tell you!Sora had a great enemy at Kaleido Stage:May Wong.She always tryed to decline Sora and she competed with her for the partnership with Layla at the Legendary Act.Now,Sora and May both enter the competition because the role of Dracula was for Leon.**

**Next day,Sora went to Layla's room:**

**S:"Good morning,Layla!"**

**Layla:"Oh!Good morning,answered Layla with her usually in!"**

**S:"Layla,I have to ask you something."**

**L:"Go on."**

**S:"Layla, I wanted to ask you to train me for the audition.You know,for Mina Murray's role." **

**L:"Of course.You know you can base on me." **

**S:"Oh!Thank you,Layla!I have to leave."**

**L:"Oh!She's unic!said Layla amused by Sora's naivity and simplyness."**

**Next day,in the training room,Layla and Sora met May. **

**May:"I don't know why are you still here,Sora Naegino!said May.You don't need any training because your place isn't here." "**

**L:"May,you don't have any reason to talk to Sora like this.She has the same chances to get this role as you have."**

**M:"What ever!But you must know that the training room is mine all week."**

**S:"But,you can't do this.Next week is the audition."**

**M:"I don't care.I already did it!So that's it!Sorry,girls!said May malignantly."**

**CHAPTER 2-_The Soul Revelation_**

**And here comes the audition. All the people from Kaleido Stage, managers and performers came to see the extraordinary competition between the most talented female artists from Kaleido Stage, including Sora and May. Meanwhile, Layla and Yuri were watching how the artists were preparing to performe. **

**Y:"Layla, is Sora ready?" asked Yuri.**

**L:"I don't know, Yuri. I'm extremely angry."**

**Y: "Why?"**

**L:"Oh! It was only May's fault.She didn't let Sora train!So she practiced outside,in the rain and she's got fever."**

**Y:" Layla, calm down, said Yuri woried.**

**L:"Sorry. It's just… Sora really diserves this role and May ruins all her dreams."**

**Y:"I understand. You're right."**

**The audition started. Artist by artist, all performed and did their best to win the role of Mina Murray. And then, at last, came Sora's turn. She was dizzy and her head was almost exploading.All tought she didn't feel well, Sora managed at first,but then,her hand slipped and she fell.Leon caught her and let her in her room with Layla.**

**When Leon returned in the audition room, Kalos told him:**

**Kalos:" Leon, the audition is off. We have a winner. May Wong is your new partener for "Dracula". She was fantastic. By the way, how's Sora?"**

**Leon got pale.He didn't want May to be his partener.And then,she appeared happy. **

**May:"Hey, Leon! Aren't you happy? We will perform together in "Dracula". I'm sure we will succeed together."**

**Leon stared at her with a special coldness in his eyes. He told May:**

**L:" I don't want to perform with you. You can't shine, like me. I want you to repeat the audition, Kalos. It wasn't fair. Sora had fever. She would have won."**

**Then, he left and let May alone, very sad.**

**Leon goes to the surgery and sees Sora lying on the bed. Her ill face remembered him the tragic day, that his belowed sister, Sophie lost her life. He got closer to Sora's bed. Layla was there.**

**L: "How's she, Layla?" asked Leon.**

**Layla: "She's getting worse. Her fever is raising.I think she's deliring.Leon,I have to speak to the doctor. He promised me he will tell me more about Sora's health. Can you please stay here and watch her?"**

**L: "Of course."**

**Layla:"Thank you."**

**Layla left, letting Leon look after Sora. Right in that moment, when Leon kneeled in front oh her bed, Sora started talking, in delir:**

**S:"Are you an angel? Am I in heaven? asked Sora opening slowly her eyes."**

**Leon blushed and told her:**

**S: "No,Sora, said Leon realising that Sora needed a lot of rest. You have to sleep. Rest now. I'll stay here, watching you."**

**The night let it's black mantle over Cape Mary.Kaleido Stage turned off it's lights. Managers left and performers went to their hotels.**

**Leon was sitting on the bed, in his room, thinking about Sora. He have stayed all afternoon in the surgery with her. The doctor told Layla that Sora had pneumonia.At last,her fever passed and she fell asleep.The doctor recomanded Leon and Layla to let Sora rest.So they both left.**

**Leon turned off the light and fell asleep almost immediatly.Suddenly,in his dream,a bright light appeared.It was Sophie,Leon's dead sister.He couldn't believe what was happening right in front of his eyes and he couldn't even speak.Sophie started talking with a sweet voice: **

**Sophie:"My dear brother,I've come to tell you something very important.Don't refrain your feelings for Sora.She is the right one who can do The Angel Act."**

**Leon screamed when he saw Sophie leaving.**

**L:"Sophie!Don't go!Don't leave me!Please!Sophie!"**

**But it was too late.Sophie dissapeared and Leon woke up sweaty in the middle of the night.**

**L:"Sophie…What did she mean?Am I falling in love with Sora?"**

**The next day,when Leon returned at Kaleido Stage,he met Yuri.**

**Y:"Hi, Leon!"**

**L:"Hi!said Leon."**

**Y:"How's Sora?Is she better?"**

**L:"I don't know.I left last evening.I was on my way to the surgery."**

**Y:"Leon,what's happening to you?You look strange."**

**L:"I dreamt about Sophie and she told me that Sora is my right partener.I have to leave now.See you later,my friend!"**

**Leon hurried to the sergery and he was surprised to see Sora awake.**

**S:"Hi,Leon-san!said Sora with her usually hapiness in her voice."**

**L:"Sora!Thank God!You are okay!Sora,I wanted to ask you to be my partener for "The Dracula".I don't like May."**

**S:"I'm sorry, Leon-san. But May won the role of Mina Murray correctly. I don't want to steal it from her. Please, continue the show with May!"**

**Leon was ruined by Sora's words. He got out of the surgery with a sad expresion on his face.**

**In Kalos's office...**

**K:"She's so good Yuri! I am so sorry that she lost! She is the true Kaleido Star. We must do something." **

**Y:"I agree, but what?"**

**K:" I have an idea but you must help. You know that Leon and his sister Sophie tried to do the Angel Act. Well, Sora is like Sophie so she will be able to do it. You and Sora will do the Angel Act !"**

**Y:"OK, Kalos. But the training will be extremely hard."**

**Y:" She has a very big ambition: to become a Kaleido Star and she will succeed!But what will Layla say?"**

**Yuri went to Layla's room to tell her the news.He knocked at her door.**

**L:"Enter!"**

**Y:"Hello! Layla, I must tell you something. Kalos told me that I will make the Angel Act with Sora."**

**L:"Isn't Leon her partener?"**

**Y:"No, she declined his propose. She doesn't want to steal the role from May."**

**L:"That's Sora! A golden heart but a naive girl. But I want you to be her best partener ever. Make her the true Kaleido Star!"**

**Y:"So you aren't mad or dissappointed?"**

**L:"Not at all. Now go and tell her."**

**Yuri left out Layla's room:**

**Y:" She wasn't dissappointed at all. Leon was right."**

**In the surgery, Yuri was talking with Sora. She just dressed up and she was ready to return on the stage. The illness passed and now Sora was better than ever.**

**Y:"Sora, we have to start practicing for the Angel Act immediately. It's a hard training, but I'm sure we'll manage.And I don't want to disappoint Layla."**

**S:"Layla is too kind to get mad on you for such a silly thing. Beside, why will Layla mind? What will she care for?"**

**Y:"Yes, you're right", said Yuri dissapointed.**

**They left the surgery and went to the training room. May and Leon were there.**

**M:"What are you doing here?"**

**Y:"Practicing", answered Yuri back. **

**L:"For?"asked Leon ironic.**

**Y:"I must talk to you, Leon."**

**Yuri taked Leon in the back.**

**Y:"Leon, you don't have to get mad on me. Kalos told me to do the Angel Act with Sora."**

**Leon got pale.**

**L:"What?You betraytor! I must do the Angel Act with Sora! I promised this to Sophie!"**

**Y:"Leon! Please, calm down! This is not my fault. She refused you!"**

**L:"I don't care! I'll beg her if necessary!"**

**Y:"Wow! And he says that I'm mad about Layla!"**

**L:"What?"**

**Y:"Sorry, sorry!Nothing !"**

**Meanwhile, May was screaming at Sora:**

**M:"What are you doing here? Why can't you leave me alone? Why don't you go back to your little country?"**

**S:"May, why are you so mean to me? What have I done to you?"**

**M:"You stole my role for the Legendary Act! I should have done it!I'm the true Kaleido Star!"**

**Y:"Sora, we must start practicing immediately." **

**Leon and May stormed out of the room.**

**L:" I will make her my partener no matter what!"**

**M:" I should watch the practice! Let's see what you have got, Sora Naegino!"**

**May was watching the rehearsal from behind the door. A tear went down from her big blue eyes. Hatred and gealousy was burning deep inside her. Sora's grace was in the same time amazing and disgusting her.May ran as fast as she could. She was trying to forget about everything and everyone.**

**Meanwhile, very exhausted, Sora discussed about some moves with Yuri and then went to the lookers. Sora saw May's look while rehearsalling. She didn't understand why she was unfair with the girl.**

**S:"All I did was giving the best…" tought Sora while wondering. **

**Next week…**

**Leon was completely ruined!He hadn't spoke with Sora a word from the day that he found out about the partenership between Yuri and Sora.May was disturbing him day by day.She was a bad performer and their trainings didn't give any results.**

**While he was walking along the hall ,he met Sora.**

**S:"Ohayo, Leon-san!"**

**L:"Hi,Sora!"**

**S:"How's going the traing with May?"**

**L:"I don't like May.She ruins it all!I want you to be my partener."**

**S:"Leon,May won this role fairly.I don't want to steal it from her.She worked very hard to get it."**

**Suddenly Leon kneeled in front of her.His eyes sparkled madly.**

**L:"Sora,I beg you!You must be my partener!You are just like her!I have to complete my promise to Sophie!"**

**S:"But Leon-san,who is Sophie?"**

**Y:"Sophie was his sister.She was a good girl but she died hit by a car."**

**Yuri appeared from the dark of the hall.**

**Y:"Leon,what are you doing?"**

**Yuri came nearer to Sora, took her in his stong arms and he freed her from Leon's embrance.**

**Leon looked madly behind them!**

**Then all of them stopped when they heard the sound of some heels getting closer.**

**The stature of a blond, beautiful woman appeared from the darkness.**

**Layla's bue eyes pierced Yuri:**

**L:"What's going on, Yuri? You finally stopped following me like a shadow?"**

**Y:"Well, Layla! Not only you can be that cold with me!"**

**He sticked Sora on his body and pressed his lips on hers.**

**Sora was amazed. She was lying in Yuri's arms with her eyes opened following scared Leon and Layla's react.**

**Layla was watching this scene with her eyes wide. A frozen tear ran down her cheek. Then she turned on her feet and ran out.**

**Leon stood up from the floor. He was breathing hard. Right in that moment Sora teared Yuri's kiss. She steared at both Yuri and Leon.**

**Leon looked furiosly at Yuri and then he screamed:**

**L:"You betraytor!"**

**Then he ran away.**

**Y:"Leon, stop! You don't understand! I can explain! I didn't mean that!**

**But it was too late!**

**The best friends became fierce enemies!**

**Sora packed her things crying all the while. **

**Next day she was at the gates of Kaleido Stage.**

**The clouds were announcing a terrible day! **

**In very short time all the Kaleido Stage found out about Sora's runaway.Leon got pale.**

**Leon:"I gotta' go.Don't wait for me. **

**Leon drove as fast as he could to the airport.He ran madly to the departure gates.A lady stopped him.**

**Lady:"Sorry,young man.I must see your ticket."**

**Leon pushed hardly the lady.He entered the plane and pushed everybody away.**

**S:"Leon-san!"**

**Meanwhile,the plane took off.**

**Lady:"I'm sorry,sir,you have to sit down."**

**Fortunately,there were empty sits in the plane.Leon begged Sora to come back to Kaleido Stage.But Sora's answer was cruel.**

**After about eight hours of flight,they arrived in Japan.After a lot of tries,Leon didn't succed.He went back to America desperate.**

**In Japan…**

**S:"Father, mother, I know that I have told you that I want to stay. But I want to see one more time a show at Kaleido Stage! Then I will come back, please!"**

**Parents:Sora, you can go dear.It's your choice if you still want to perform or not."**

**S:"Arigato!"**

**Meanwhile, Layla and Yuri were talking. They fogived each other.**

**L:"It isn't the same without her, Yuri! She was a great partener and she loved to make people happy!"**

**Y:"Don't worry, Layla! As we know Sora she will come back!"**

**L:'I hope so!"**

**Next day…**

**A red haired girl with brown, chocolate eyes stayed there crying. She was remembering all the good moments, her friends. Layla, Yuri, Mia, Anna, Marion, Rosseta, Ken, everyone.**

**The show named "Dracula" started.**

**The lights were colourful and the audience went wild.**

**The other performers realised that she was in public.**

**Layla and Yuri smiled and waved. Leon jumped from the trapeze in front of her.**

**L:"I'm glad that you came back! Please! I'm begging you! Be my partener, Sora! Am I not right people?"**

**Then, the whole audience shouted Sora's name.**

**S:"OK, Leon-san! I'll do it!" **

**Next week…**

**Sora was talking with Layla.**

**S:"It was beautiful, Layla! I heard the voice of the audience and I was happy!"**

**L:"Everyone missed you Sora! By the way, May resigned from Kaleido Stage.She wants to concentrate on skating." **

**In the room came Leon and Yuri.**

**L:"Sora, I want to ask you something. Three years ago I tried to make the Angel Act with my sister, Sophie.But she died hit by a car.Do you want to make the Angel Act with me?"**

**S:"Leon-san,I'll do it! For all the people that were at my side."**

**All week they trained and they were doing fain.**

**Sunday night….**

**This was the big moment. They were going to do the Angel Act.**

**Leon and Sora stepped on the stage and the audience went wild.**

**Sora was like an angel. Her grace and good soul were shown in the performance.All the performers went on the stage with her! **

**After the show, Leon spoke.**

**L:" Ladies and gentelman, I have an anouncement to make!"**

**He kneeled in front of Sora and everyone raised. The reflectors shined on them.**

**L:"Dear Sora, I want you to know that my heart, once frozen, now it's full of the most purest feeling of love! I love you my bright angel, my messenger from heaven.**

**Tears were across Sora's face.Everyone looked at her and they wanted to know what she will say. Her eyes were wide.**

**Leon was more nervous each second.**

**Finally Sora spoke:  
S:"Yes, Leon, I love you too!"**

**They kissed and everyone cheered. Kaleido Stage was never ever so happy than this moment! **

**Time passed and finally,things got better than ever at Kaleido Stage.Now,Sora was the true Kaleido Star and Leon was her partener.They loved each other very much.**

**As for Layla and Yuri, they confessed their feelings for each other.Finally,they got married and now,they are Mr. and Mrs. Killian.**

**Finally,Ken resigned with the thought that Sora will never love him and he realised that Mia is the right woman for him.So,he married her three years later.**

**Fool ,the tiny Spirit of the Stage,continued to look for new true Kaleido Stars,such as young Sora Naegino.Once a little naïve and shy girl,Sora is now a beautiful and succesfull woman. **

**And they all lived happily ever after…**

8


End file.
